


Alone Together

by glue_factory



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Teen Romance, a really cute quarantine fic, don't forget to like comment and subscribe, it's a quarantine fic, please stay at home and wash your hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glue_factory/pseuds/glue_factory
Summary: In which Beck and Jade do this whole quarantine thing together.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> maraudersalltheway.tumblr.com asked for "something on Jade and Beck (or even the whole gang) quarantining." Here it is. I hope you enjoy it.

It’s the end of the world. Well, that’s how the news put it. The Los Angeles County mayor states that residents should stay home for the next two weeks or for however long the pandemic lasts. Beck doesn’t mind staying in his RV, but he doesn’t want to stay there alone, so he does the one thing he knows he can do. He invites Jade over.

Well, Beck practically begs her to come over, and Jade, of course, refuses profusely. He just wants to spend time with his girlfriend since he doesn’t know the next time he will be able to see her again. He needs her, and it’s frustrating him that she doesn’t want to come over. So, when he teases her with the idea of inviting some Northridge girl over, she’s letting herself inside his RV thirty minutes later.

Now they’re in the kitchen of Beck’s parents’ house, making buttered noodles which Jade insisted on after finding out Beck has never had it. Beck stands on the other side of kitchen island, watching Jade stand in front of the stove, occasionally stirring the boiling pasta water.

Beck likes the sight of this. His girlfriend wearing nothing but one of his old flannels in his parents’ kitchen. He could watch her forever. Her fluidity when picking up the pasta spoon. Her slight humming of some tune from a movie they watched earlier. Her smirk whenever she looks over her shoulder and catches him staring at her. He can’t help it. He can’t get enough of her. He can’t wait for the day that he can ask her to be his forever.

Beck is so caught up, so distracted that he doesn’t even notice when she slides a plate in front of him and takes the seat next to him.

“And voila,” Jade announces proudly and hands him a shiny fork.

Eagerly taking the fork, Beck licks his lips. It’s only one plate with a mountain of pasta on it. Maybe Jade doesn’t want any pasta, but she did complain about being hungry earlier. Beck looks at her skeptically, cocking an eyebrow as he sits down next to her. “Is this all for me?”

“Yes,” she says sarcastically before rolling her eyes. “No, you idiot. We’re gonna share.”

And they do just that. Beck is the first one to twirl the thin yellow noodles around his fork and slurp them into his mouth. He chews and watches Jade’s blue eyes widen in curiosity once he swallows.

“Well, how is it?” she asks, raising her eyebrows.

It’s not bad. It tastes exactly like how he expected it to. Like pasta and butter. But Jade made it for him, and she rarely cooks for him. The last time she did cook for him he was sick, and all she did was heat up a can of soup. He still enjoyed it, and in Beck’s book, this is the best meal he has ever had.

“It’s really good,” he answers truthfully after wiping the butter off his lips.

“Really?” she asks in disbelief. He’s sure that she thinks he’s lying, but he’s not. He loves her too much to lie to her.

He nods reassuringly, and she twirls some noodles around her own fork and nods in satisfaction once she places the fork in her mouth. Then they quickly devour the pasta until there’s only one small pile of noodles left. Beck really wants it, and he can tell Jade does too by the hungry look in her eyes.

He does what any good boyfriend would do and picks up the small pile of pasta with his fork and brings it to Jade’s mouth. Once one end of the dangling pasta reaches the opening of her mouth, he quickly takes the other end and removes the fork. With the pasta between them, they move closer together, biting the ends eagerly until their lips are almost touching. Just a little bit closer. Closer.

“Beck? Jade?”

Beck stops biting at the sound of his mother’s voice, and Jade yanks the remaining pasta out of his mouth and into hers.

“Hey, mom,” Beck greets breathlessly, wiping the butter off his lips again with the back of his hand. “What are you doing up so late?”

It’s almost one in the morning. He thought his parents were sound asleep. Apparently not.

“I could ask the same to you. Why are you eating so late?” his mother asks and opens a cabinet full of various medicines. When neither Beck nor Jade answers, she simply continues, “Well, I just came downstairs to get your father some ibuprofen. You know how bad his back is.”

Beck nods and feels Jade’s hand slowly caress his thigh. Suddenly he couldn’t care less about what his mother is saying or his father’s back problem. Her hand moves dangerously high up his thigh. It’s driving him crazy. If his mother wasn’t in the kitchen right now, he would have Jade right now. Up against the kitchen island with his hand over her mouth.

“Beck, is everything all right?” his mother inquires, knitting her eyebrows together in concern. Beck can feel his face heat up in embarrassment and can practically hear the smirk appear on Jade’s face. He hates when she does this to him, but he loves her too much to care.

“Y-yeah,” he chokes out, flustered, and grabs Jade’s wrist before she could do any more damage. He gives her a stern look, but she returns it with a look feigning innocence. Wide eyes. Slightly raised eyebrows. A small pout.

“Okay. Goodnight, you two,” his mother says and looks at the pair oddly before leaving.

Once she’s out of earshot, Beck turns back to Jade, realizing that smirk has appeared once again. He wants to be angry with her, but he can’t. He settles on cupping her chin and bringing their lips together like he wanted to.

When they pull apart, Jade licks her lips before saying, “Your lips still taste like butter.”

Beck smiles and pecks her lips. “I love you, too.”

* * *

Living with Jade isn’t as bad as Beck thought it would be. Sure, her stuff might be everywhere, and she insists on wearing his shirts and only his shirts. And maybe she spends a little too long in the bathroom, especially when he needs to use it. He doesn’t mind it though. If this is what being with Jade forever is like, he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Beck picks up another puzzle piece, looks at the picture on the box, and places it perfectly next to an edge piece. Then Jade grabs a piece and puts it next to the one he just placed. It fits awkwardly, and the picture on the box definitely doesn’t depict that this orange piece goes next to this particular blue piece. A different orange piece perhaps.

“That doesn’t go there, babe,” he states and picks up the piece she just placed, moving it to a spot on the other side of the puzzle. He smiles sympathetically at her and strokes her arm, trying to lighten the mood. When she doesn’t respond to him in any way, he exhales and looks through the pile of puzzle pieces on the coffee table. Once he finds the orange piece that goes next to the blue one, he hands it to her.

Jade looks at the piece carefully then looks at the puzzle. She puts it beside a different blue piece, and Beck has to stifle a grumble of frustration. He quietly picks up that orange piece and moves it next to the blue one he placed earlier. It’s a perfect fit.

“Oh, my God!” she groans and rises up from her spot on the floor.

“What?” he sighs and reluctantly meets her gaze.

“Why don’t you do it by yourself since you know everything about puzzles?” she snaps and crosses her arms over chest.

Beck runs his fingers through his dark hair, trying to find a way out of this. Trying not to make this a big deal. Trying to avoid this imminent fight. “Jade—”

“I’m serious, Beck,” she snarls and shakes her black hair out of her face. “If you’re just gonna move every piece I put down, why even bother asking me to do the puzzle with you?”

Beck sighs and raises his hands in surrender, realizing that she raises a good point. He doesn’t want to fight with her, but there’s no way they’re finishing this puzzle any time soon if she keeps putting the pieces in the wrong spots. And maybe he was being a bit of jerk by moving each piece to its proper spot immediately after she placed it. Running a hand through his hair again, he cedes, “Okay, okay, I’ll back off.”

“Don’t patronize me,” Jade spits and sits back next to him, leaving a larger space between them.

“I’m not,” he mumbles in defense and leans back against the couch. He watches Jade place pieces where she thinks they should go. She’s not doing a terrible job, but it definitely doesn’t match the picture on the box. It bothers him a little. Not the puzzle’s incorrectness—he couldn’t care less about that—but her doing the puzzle without him. He wanted to do it with her, but watching her do it will have to suffice.

From time to time, Jade looks back at Beck before placing a piece as if she’s unsure of herself or wants him to help. He just lazily stares at her, and when he gets bored of that, which is rare, he starts to pick at the carpet, trying to find a better use of his time. And somehow, she catches his attention again by the way his shirt rises on her and shows a sliver of pale skin whenever she reaches for another piece from the pile. The way she bends over the coffee table to place a piece on the other side of the puzzle, giving him the perfect view of her backside. The way she mumbles to herself whenever she’s confused about where a piece goes or whenever it doesn’t fit in the spot that she has picked out for it.

“Beck,” Jade whispers, and his brown eyes snap up to her blue ones, “Can you help me?”

He scoots to the coffee table and looks at her progress then at the picture on the box. It’s mostly wrong, but he doesn’t let it show on his face. He wants to fix the puzzle, but he doesn’t want to upset Jade. He looks at her carefully before relocating a piece to its correct spot. He continues doing this, putting pieces in the right spots, until the only pieces that need to be placed are the ones still in the pile.

They work harmoniously and quietly to finish the puzzle with Jade even correcting Beck occasionally. Then there’s one piece left, and Beck hands it to Jade for her to complete the puzzle.

“It doesn’t fit,” she announces and gives the piece back to him.

“What do you mean it doesn’t fit?” Beck questions and places the piece in the remaining spot. She’s right. It doesn’t fit, but there’s no other place for the piece to go. It has to go here. He looks at the box again then at the puzzle then at the piece. He’s baffled to say the least.

Sighing, Jade surveys the puzzle and digs up the orange piece he told her was in the wrong spot earlier. She places it into the empty spot, and the piece snaps perfectly into place. “That didn’t go there, babe,” she mocks, takes the last piece out of his hand, and places it in the remaining spot. “Can we do something else now?”

“We can do another puzzle?” he suggests and wiggles his eyebrows at her. When she shoots him a harsh glare, he can’t help but chuckle to himself and kiss her.

* * *

He really likes living with Jade. Even though this morning she got mad at him for pouring out her coffee when there were only two sips left and she hadn’t touched it in over an hour. Even though she mumbles the most disturbing things in her sleep which keeps him up at night. Even though she goes through his stuff and throws some of it out without asking. He can still see past all of this because she’s worth it.

Beck lies behind Jade on his couch with his arm draped lazily across her waist, breathing in the smell of her peach-scented shampoo while she watches some true crime docuseries. He couldn’t care less about the docuseries, which they said they would watch together, because the smell of her hair is just so intoxicating. Because the feeling of her breathing is just so soothing. Because the sight of her in his arms is just so perfect. He never wants to forget this moment. This time he has with her.

Unknowingly, Beck slips his hand under the thin cotton of her t-shirt, letting his thumb gently graze her smooth skin. He feels her breathing shift slightly before finding a new rhythm and he can’t help but smile to himself, enjoying the way her soft skin feels under his thumb. He continues tracing circles on her stomach, breathing in her hair, and watching her and not the docuseries until he can’t take it anymore. The feeling of her skin. The smell of her hair. The sight of her right in front of him. He just has to have her. He wants her. He needs her. Now.

Beck presses a soft kiss on the skin behind her ear and waits for her to respond. He expects her to push him off, but when she tilts her head to the side, showing a bit more skin, he plants another kiss on her jawline. Then he moves down to place one on her neck. Finally, he reaches the crook of her neck where he can’t stop himself from biting and tugging at the soft skin. From letting his hand travel up her shirt. From leaving a bright burgundy mark on her neck.

Jade turns back to face him, and their lips connect instantly. They kiss fervently and roughly, and it’s full of lust and hunger by the way he bites her lip. The way she moans into his mouth. The way they need each other right now. They want to be close. They need to be as close as they can possibly be. So, Jade reaches behind Beck’s neck and tangles her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to her while she pushes herself into him. Beck, in return, tightly grips her chest, squeezing the skin.

When Jade whimpers into the kiss, Beck can’t control the groan that escapes his lips or how his pajama bottoms tighten. He can’t take it any longer, especially when she rubs herself into his arousal. Especially when she untangles her fingers from his hair and allows them to find the hem of his pajama bottoms. Especially when her hand slips down his boxers and strokes him painfully slow. It’s driving him crazy. She’s driving him crazy.

Beck pulls back mainly to catch his breath and to grab a condom from one of his drawers. Jade pouts as he struggles to climb out from behind her and fumbles through the drawer where he put the box of condoms. His head is so foggy he can’t remember where the box is. He could’ve sworn he put it back in this drawer the other day, but maybe he just misplaced it. He yanks open a drawer, quickly shifts through it, and slams it closed when the box isn’t in there.

“Have you found them yet?” Jade asks, a needy yet demanding tone in her voice, and as if on cue, the box is conveniently in the last drawer he opens. He pulls out the row of blue foil and shows it to her, and she smirks at him.

Once he climbs on top of her, their lips reconnect immediately, and the passion and impatience is still present.

And the true crime docuseries finishes without either of them noticing.

* * *

The stay home order lasts longer than they expected it to, and Beck can’t stand being in the RV with her. Any time he gets the chance, he’s in his parents’ house, bothering them while they work. Taking naps in his old bedroom. Avoiding his girlfriend. He feels a little bad about it, so instead of going to his parents’ house today, he stays in his RV, bored and slightly annoyed.

Beck is eating the new bag of potato chips his mother just bought. They’re good. Just the perfect amount of salt. Each time he pops one into his mouth, Jade looks up from her book to glare at him for moment before reading again. He brushes it off and continues eating, scrolling through his friends’ posts on TheSlap on his phone, and wondering how they can stay sane during this time.

He reaches into the bag again and brings a large chip to his mouth, and that’s when she shouts angrily, “No!”

He looks her dead in the eye and shoves the entire chip in his mouth just to rile her up. Just to piss her off. Just to make her angry.

“Oh, my God!” Jade yells and slams her book closed.

“What?” he replies, his voice apathetic.

Her jaw drops in disbelief, and she repeats loudly as if she misheard him, “What?”

“Yeah, what!” Beck spits, and his voice reaches the same volume as hers. He’s angry. She’s been getting under his skin since the day she arrived, and it’s been building up and up and up. Getting up from his spot on the couch and clenching his fists, he explodes, “Ever since you got here, it’s like you own the place, Jade. Your shit is everywhere. You wear my clothes. You throw my stuff out. It’s like I don’t even live here anymore. I need a goddamned break, Jade!”

“You were the one who practically begged me to come, and you’re barely even here!” Jade shouts and stands up to reach his height. “But fine. If you want a break, have it. We’re done.”

“Fine by me,” he agrees and smiles bitterly. It’s not fine by him. He doesn’t want to break up. He just needs a break. A short break to breathe, to get her out from under his skin, and to come back to her later. He doesn’t mean a break from their relationship, but it’s too late. The words already fell out of his mouth.

Jade’s face softens for a split second before it hardens again, and she begins rummaging through her stuff and fishes out a pair of black jeans to quickly put on. She heads to the door, and he has to stop her. He doesn’t want to let her go.

“Where are you going?” he asks, the anger still prevalent in his voice.

“Out,” her voice cracks while she steps into her boots, and the sound breaks his heart.

“You can’t go out unless it’s absolutely necessary,” Beck says matter-of-factly.

She rolls her eyes at him, and when she looks in his direction, he can see the tears welling up in her eyes. A part of him wants to rush up to her, stop her from leaving, and hold her, but he doesn’t. He remains firmly planted on that spot on the carpet. Jade slams the door behind her, leaving him alone in his RV. The exact thing he didn’t want to be.

The hours roll by slowly, and Beck can’t get ahold of Jade. He’s tried calling and texting her only to realize that she left her phone in his RV. He walked around his neighborhood, and still no sight of her. He called his friends, her parents, basically anyone he could get ahold of that could possibly know about her whereabouts. Nothing. No one knew.

He knows that he royally screwed up. He knows that she’s still upset with him and he can’t blame her for that. He knows that eventually she will have to come back to get her phone. That’s why he stays up, stomach full of buttered noodles, to see when she’ll come back.

It’s almost four in the morning, and he’s half asleep when the door to his RV creaks open.

“Jade?” he mumbles groggily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

“I’m just here to get my stuff, and I’ll be out of your hair in no time,” She rambles, shuffling through the RV. He wants her to stop. He wants to talk to her. He wants her here in the bed with him.

“Jade,” he repeats.

“Beck, I—”

“Come here,” he says softly and scoots over to make room for her in his bed.

And she does, falling into his arms and clinging to his shirt. She starts sobbing hysterically, trembling. “How are we supposed to do this whole together forever thing if we can't even stand living together?”

To be honest, Beck doesn’t know, but he knows he loves her. He wouldn’t trade what they have for anything else. He just shrugs in reply and soothingly rubs small circles on her lower back as her tears soak his shirt.

Jade pulls away from his embrace, wiping the tears off her face. She sniffles, “And you’ve always talked about getting married someday or whatever, but how are we supposed to do that if we can’t even go two weeks without breaking up?”

Beck wipes the tear that flows down her cheek with his thumb. “Because I love you,” he admits, “and I don’t expect us to be perfect and not fight. That’s what we do.” He smiles a little, hoping she would too, but when she doesn’t, he continues, “And we’re in the middle of a pandemic for fuck’s sake. I’m surprised we didn’t break up earlier even when you leave all your stuff on the bathroom counter.”

She snorts and looks up at him expectantly. “I wish you would’ve told me earlier,” she mumbles and sniffles again, “about how you felt about my stuff.”

And he should’ve, but he will the next time. He promises that to himself, and he owes that to Jade. To their relationship. “I know, but the next time, I’ll make sure to tell you.”

He kisses her softly and quickly before pulling her down on the bed with him. He peppers her face with kisses while she struggles to get out of her boots and jeans.

“Now about getting married,” he teases the idea and tightens his grip around her waist.

Jade simply rolls her eyes. “Do not talk to me about that ring in your sock drawer.”

“It was worth a shot,” he smiles, chuckles lightly, and kisses the top of her head, remembering that she went through his stuff earlier. “I love you, Jade.”

Silence hangs in the air, and he can barely hear her when she mumbles into his chest, “I love you, too, Beck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all you cool cats and kittens! I hope you all are doing well during these troubling times. I know it can be very stressful and overwhelming, so I hope this Bade fic took your mind off of things.  
> That being said, please stay home and wash your hands. This is about protecting yourself and others, such as the immunocompromised, the elderly, and those who have pre-existing health conditions. If you cannot stay cooped up in your house all day for however long this lasts, take advice from Beck and Jade in this fic. Make buttered noodles, go for a walk, do a puzzle, watch a true crime docuseries...  
> Anyway, stay safe, stay home, and wash your hands.  
> Thank you! :)
> 
> Psst. You can leave requests in the comments or at jadewestsaves.tumblr.com.


End file.
